1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure of a fuse link and external terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connecting structure of a fuse link and external terminals shown in FIG. 9 is generally known. First, the structure is described, and subsequently the connection will be described.
In FIG. 9, reference character 1 designates a fuse link already known. The fuse link 1 is detachably retained or held in a setting portion 3 of an object 2.
The fuse link 1 consists of a casing 4 to cover a non-shown fuse portion made of synthetic resin and a pair of terminals 5. A bolt through hole (not shown) is formed on each of the terminals 5.
The setting portion 3 has an accommodating recess 6 for the fuse link 1. Terminal through holes 8 for the terminals 5 are formed on a bottom wall 7 of the accommodating recess 6. The terminals 5 are aligned with the terminal through holes 8, and the fuse link 1 is moved toward the bottom wall 7 from an opening portion of the accommodating recess 6.
Nut fitting portions 9 are formed near respective terminal through holes 8. The nut fitting portions 9 are provided on respective sides of an intermediate wall 10. And, nuts 11,12 are inserted into the respective nut fitting portions 9 through nut fitting grooves 13,14. Reference characters 15,16 designate bases of the respective nut fitting grooves 13,14.
In the above structure, non-shown external terminals (i.e. plate terminals) are conductively-connected to the terminals 5 of the fuse link 1. The non-shown external terminals are fixed to the terminals 5 by terminal connecting bolts 17,18 by screwing them to the nuts 11,12.
With respect to the above prior art, however, the non-shown external terminals are likely to be connected to wrong positions (i.e. false assembly) because the terminals 5 and the non-shown external terminals are connected with the same couples of bolt and nut.
Referring to FIG. 9 further, though the terminal connecting bolts 17,18 can be different in size each other in order to recognize respective connecting positions, this causes poor workability and therefore could not provide a good solution to the above problem. More specifically, when the fuse link 1 is assembled to the setting portion 3 while facing them as shown in FIG. 9, it is not easy to fix the external terminals by inserting and tightening the bolts 17,18 to the external terminals. Inversely, if the work is performed while standing in an axial direction of the bolt 17 for example, the bolt 18 can not be seen, thereby also causing poor workability.
As described above, the problem of the false assembly of the external terminals and the poor workability require improvement of the prior art.
In view of the forgoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a connecting structure of a fuse link and external terminals wherein the false assembly can be prevented and the workability can be improved.
In order to achieve the above object, as a first aspect of the present invention, a connecting structure of a fuse link and external terminals comprises: the fuse link having a metallic fuse member having a fuse portion to be fused by overcurrent for circuit-breaking, a first conductor continuing from one end of the fuse portion, and the second conductor continuing from the other end of the fuse portion; a setting portion having a first connecting member having a male threaded portion and a second connecting member having a female threaded portion so as to retain the fuse link therein; and at least two external terminals to be connected to the metallic fuse member of the fuse link, wherein the male threaded portion is inserted into either one of the first conductor and the second conductor so as to secure at least one of the external terminals thereto by screwing the terminal connecting nut to the male threaded portion and the terminal connecting bolt is inserted into the other one of the first conductor and the second conductor so as to secure the other of the external terminals thereto by screwing the terminal connecting bolt to the female threaded portion.
According to the above-described structure, since the terminal connecting bolt and the terminal connecting nut are used for connection of the external terminals, connecting position of each of the external terminals becomes clear, thereby preventing false assembly thereof. More specifically, the setting portion has the first connecting member having the male threaded portion and the second connecting member having the female threaded portion. The male threaded portion of the first connecting member is inserted into one of the first and second conductors of the fuse link, and the terminal connecting nut is screwed to the male threaded portion. The terminal connecting bolt is inserted into the other of the first and second conductors of the fuse link, and the terminal connecting bolt is screwed to the female threaded portion of the second connecting member. And, since the terminal connecting bolt and the terminal connecting nut each tighten the corresponding external terminal to the fuse link, false assembly can be prevented.
As a second aspect of the present invention, in the structure as in the above first aspect, a base portion of the first connecting member and a base portion of the second connecting member are arrange on a substantially same plane.
According to the above-described structure, since the base portion of the first connecting member and the base portion of the second connecting member are arranged on the substantially same plane, the external terminals can be conductively-connected to the fuse link while looking at the first connecting member and the second connecting member. Accordingly, its workability can be improved.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.